A change of events
by angelus de seriphim
Summary: the scouts meet a new team a team that will change ther lives forever


A New Time 

If there was a moment when everyone's life changed this would be it what if two worlds crossed over and what you thought was real youwere suddenly un sure of.  
The person yuo thought you were in love with you were'nt even sure of any more of anymore for you ment sombody new.  
The scouts are about to find this out the hard way when they cross over with the guys from GudemWing and aare forced to work with them and what starts out as a friendly aquantince turns in to some thing more.

Chapter 1 "Wow! summer is sure great now that I'm out of school Ican sleep in late, hang out with friends, and best of all see Darrian whenever Iwant with out having to think about homework"sighs Seriena sitting up in bed."Seriena is that alll you ever think about is boy's and besides you never give a single thought to your school work your so lazy"adds Luna looking at Seriena from on top of the bed No and Igive plenty of thought to my homework thankyou very much!Whatever well you better get a move on it you were spossed to be at Rays place an 20mins. ago you no she's going to yell at you and the others are going to lecture you. Iknow Iknow why does she have to pick such early times dosent she know that some people lioke to sleep! Seriena it is 2in the afternoon percisly way to early in the morning. It's not even morning any more will you just get a move on it now. I'm going bye mom bye dad going over to Rays be back latercalls Seriena as she runs out the door .

Chapter 2

Hey Ray Seriena cals as she walks into the door at Ray,s place. "Hey yurself your late again could you for once make it on time it's no wonder we never get anything done we don't have a leaeder who can make to her own metings on time"Hey" replies Seriena taking offense to Ray's comment "Shes right you know you should make it to your meetings on time the rest of us seem to have no trouble and it's not like you don't know where it is". Replies Lida setting on the floor looling up at Ray and Seriena " Hey whos side are you on here thats not fare" says Seriena still getting yelled at. "Sure it is i'm not on anyones side i'm just pointing out the facts"Lida replies to Seriena's coment "Will you two knock it off she's here now and we have some major work to get so will you two knock it off and be quite"says Amy getting frustrated with hereing them argue.Renie and Hotaru suddenly walk in are we finally ready to tell them are you guys going to sit argue today and then think the guys are zan enemy because we couldn't tell you. What guys Ray , Seriena Lida and Mina say together thats what we were tring to tell you if you guys would stop argueing says Amy as she sits down at her computer she takes a deep breath adn begins to tell yhe scouts all the new information she knows well there are called Gundim Wing guys and they are supoosed to have a power alll of there own though not all of them are very social they are good allies to have at the time of a fight one of there ennimies has teamed up with your one of your enimies and together those two could destroy the universe the guys are coming to help us destroy ther enemey well weorking with you yo destroy your enemy

This is There story

The school year as findly ended an noone can be happier about it then Seriena. " Yes i'm finaly free nomore boooks ,work, or teachers nothing can make me glader accept maybe seeing Darrian" Seriena is that all you think about you know there is more to life then boys and you know very well how important your education is, how can you be a leader if you dont even go to school." Says Amy has she walks over to Ray's with Seriena when She sees Mina and Lina whonare bolth just has happy as she is that chool is finally out. Oh"Amy chill why not enjoy our selves if eve for a little bit and now I finally get some welll needed rest you know going to school and saving the worl is completly exhausting " I totaly second that thought adds Seriena agreeing to Mina's statement. You two are absoltely hopeless, are you talking about Seriena again because we already know that about her says Ray opening her door.  
"Well now that you are out of school we can focus more time on you training " says Luna looking up form the computer ,sound like a plan to me seconds Artimis whos also on the computer with Luna. You two always spoil the best of moods can't you two give it a break already. replies Seriena hey don't blame us because your lazy "Hey I'm not lazy just unfocused at the secind and when are you ever focused replies Ray. Well if you two are done arguing could we concentate at the proplem at and pleaseYes lets please do says Amy all this arguing is giving me a headache. Well the team we find are actually on your side but are extremly poweerful so try not to trust thm to much


End file.
